Insolent
Insolents are dark spirits in Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin. Description Powerful dark spirits of formerly high-ranking clerics who now wander the Undead Crypt. They are clad in the Insolent Set and come armed with both mace and shield. Each one will spawn in a specific location within the crypt only after the player lights a certain brazier hidden in the lower levels. Along with their dangerous and quick melee attacks, they can cast Lightning Spears with great accuracy and at an impressive speed, almost without delay. They are also able to cast their own version of Heavenly Thunder. When defeated, they have a guaranteed drop from a determined assortment of wares, usually being valuable items like Bonfire Ascetics, Simpleton's and Skeptic's Spices, Twinkling Titanite, or even a Fragrant Branch of Yore. They may also drop pieces of their armor, as well as their shield. In Scholar of the First Sin, they are the only source for obtaining the Insolent Set and Insolent Shield. Locations Found in several areas within the Undead Crypt after lighting a certain hidden brazier. From the Undead Ditch bonfire, make way to the shortcut bridge that lies along the path toward Velstadt's room. Drop to a platform barely visible below (Silvercat Ring recommended) and light the brazier found there. A whole party of Insolents will then spawn throughout several rooms within the whole stage. A total of eleven Insolents will appear: #Right behind the brazier used to summon them. Intended to take the player by surprise from behind. #Up the ladder in the first graveyard which leads to a Leydia Witch guarding the second one. #In the next room after the second graveyard. #Inside a hidden room with a metal chest. From the main hall, enter the third graveyard and interact with the left wall to reveal a Pharros' Contraption. Activate it with a lockstone and another wall will open directly on the opposite side. The Insolent can be found hidden inside. #In the main hall, right outside the first graveyard and to the right. #In the lower level right after exiting Agdayne's lair. Can be lured to the upper floors with ranged attacks. #Near the entrance to the hall that leads to Velstadt's room. #In the hall that leads to Velstadt's room, hidden behind the series of mausoleums on the left. #Near the far end of the room with two Leydia Witches and several laborers. #Near the entrance of the same room mentioned above. Has a guaranteed drop of a Fragrant Branch of Yore. #In the first room when coming from the Undead Crypt Entrance bonfire. In Scholar of the First Sin, there is another one who spawns after lighting the brazier located at the middle of the bridge in the main hall. This Insolent does not drop anything, though, and acts more as a tutorial fight. Lore Formerly high-ranking clerics which once held venerated positions. Long ago they attempted to conquer the Undead Crypt. For this sin their deaths were postponed and now they serve as crypt sentries, their souls wandering aimlessly in the depths of darkness. Strategy Drops 60px | |Simpleton's Spice | Simpleton's Spice.png 60px | |Skeptic's Spice | Skeptic's Spice.png 60px | |Fragrant Branch of Yore | Fragrant Branch of Yore.png 60px | Guaranteed | res4 = room with Leydia Witches |Shield of the Insolent | Shield of the Insolent.png 120px | |Insolent Helm | Insolent Helm.png 120px | |Insolent Armor | Insolent Armor.png 120px | |Insolent Gloves | Insolent Gloves.png 120px | |Insolent Boots | Insolent Boots.png 120px | |Twinkling Titanite (Dark Souls II) Twinkling Titanite | Twinkling Titanite II.png 60px | }} Notes *Weak to Dark. *The green aura that surrounds these enemies is caused by their shield, which has stamina recovery boosting properties. References ru:Фантом Дерзости Category:Dark Souls II: Dark Spirits